My Happy Ending
by Aureleis
Summary: Hermione stared out across the water of Hogwart's lake. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this should've happened.


**Happy Ending**

**Disclaimer: there's a reason why this is called FanFiction, folks! Anyway, just to let you know, this is canon, meaning it goes along with the original book's plot and everything. It takes place a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Hermione stared out across the water of Hogwart's lake. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this should've happened.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

She had been, still was, Harry's best friend, good old reliable Hermione. Always there to help, always there to comfort, always here to rely on. Brainiac Hermione, smart Hermione, bookworm Hermione. She goes out with a couple boys, and everyone is amazed. What, doesn't she have a life apart from the Golden Trio? Doesn't she have a real life, a life of her own?

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

And Ginny. Ginny was her friend, is her friend. But Ginny is now engaged to the Chosen One, the Savior, the Golden Boy. The Boy Who Lived.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Harry cared for her deeply. As a friend, that is. She's sure that he never ever saw her, Hermione Granger, in a romantic light. Just plain, sensible Hermione. She thought... once, she believed that she and Harry could've been a couple. Could've dated, could've loved each other for what they are.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

And Ron...Ron liked her, she knew it. She liked him too, but as a friend. A close friend. Hermione needed someone more sensible, more mature. Harry was all that, but he never noticed. And he had to go be brave, defeating Voldemort. If they hadn't become the Golden Trio, there might've been a chance. But no. No, there couldn't have been.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

When she saw him, that second in their fourth year- Harry looked so handsome in his dress robes- she knew. She knew, that, above all things, she wanted Harry Potter's love. A single diamond tear rolled down her cheek as she stared, unblinking, into the murky water.

_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

And a few times....a few times she thought he might even return the interest. A couple times, she knew he had noticed her as the pretty young woman she would become, was becoming. But he never acted on it. Their friendship was to great for it to get to that. No, Harry Potter let the wizarding world come between their only chance of happiness.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

And then Ginny Weasley had stolen his heart. Stolen Harry's heart away from her, Hermione Granger. She still loved Ginny as a sister. But not the same way now. No, now Ginny would be married in a year and a half's time. To HER Harry, to Hermione's Harry. Nothing seemed fair.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

She did later find a true love. Ron. He didn't love her the same way as Harry would have loved her, but he did love her very much. And she loved him for who he was- not as a replacement, not as a stand-in for Harry, but as Ron.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

The Harry she had loved was gone. The Hermione who had loved him was gone too now, set behind steel bars of a straight face. Hermione stood up and walked back to the castle. The happy, rejoicing castle, excepting the people who had lost loved ones. They, too, would be happy. But not this moment.

* * *

**SONGFIC WRITTEN TO "MY HAPPY ENDING" BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**A.N. ****I just felt that I wanted to write a Harry/Hermione songfic, preferably a sad one. This is my first songfic, please press that little button down there and tell me how I did. Constructive criticism welcome!** **Thanks!**


End file.
